


La Noscean Laundry

by Jimmy_Rustled_Bird



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Gen, Laundry day, Mingxia Jiang, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmy_Rustled_Bird/pseuds/Jimmy_Rustled_Bird
Summary: Doing laundry is a necessary chore.  It's not the most interesting way to spend one's time but there's something about sitting around waiting for your stuff to dry that makes for a nice atmosphere to swap stories with your buddy.
Relationships: Foulques & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Foulques (Final Fantasy XIV) & Original Female Character(s), Foulques (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Female Character(s), Foulques/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	La Noscean Laundry

Magic could do a lot of things. For example, one could strengthen materials, distill materia, create wards, render things waterproof and carry far more than what most people would consider sane in one's backpack.

There were, however, limits to this. Such as making food. Or washing dishes. Or doing laundry. There was only so much spellwork one could do to deal with bloodstains and the stench of sweat, monster gore and blood, after all. And while it often seemed like adventurers didn't care much for a lot of things, being clean was something most people generally seemed to like.

Mingxia and Foulques were no exception, which was why they were sitting under a tree in Upper La Noscea in their sleeping clothes while their clothes and armours respectively were flapping about in the branches above them to dry. Foulques was taking the opportunity to clean, repair and polish his weapon and tools in the rare moment of respite. Mingxia absently saw to her own tools as she kept watch for curious creatures or opportunistic bandits that might try to make off with their gear.

...or rather, that was supposed to be her job. And she was doing it as best as she could despite how...distracting the view was. 

As it happened, Foulques' shirt did basically nothing to hide his lean, toned figure. Though she tried her best to rake her gaze across their general vicinity, she found her eyes wandering back to him. 'Soft' wasn't a word she would have used to describe him- every line and movement he had spoke of strength honed over years of training and practice. She vaguely wondered if this was what people meant when they said someone was like one of the Twelve in the flesh- and felt her neck and cheeks heat at the thought.

Then he moved. His shirt shifted and a trio of long, jagged scars peeked out from under the cloth. He flicked a glance at her.

"I can feel you staring. Enjoying the view, or is there something on my back?" Foulques smirked, seeing Mingxia's ears darken.

"Ah, you caught me," Mingxia replied with exaggerated dismay. "...pardon me if I am too forward, but what happened here?" She pointed at his scarred shoulder. He raised an eyebrow in question. "The...claw marks?"

"Heh. Those were from a training session against a flock of ziz." He leaned back slightly, grinning a little at the memory. Mingxia nodded, listening raptly. "A number of those cravens calling themselves lancers were dispatched to deal with those aggressive birds. Predictably, they were overwhelmed and some of them had fled the fight. I triumphed where they failed and drew out the flock's leader. It was hardly a match for me, even after tearing open my back!"

Mingxia's eyes were as round as tea saucers. She was familiar with the obnoxiously bright-feathered birds. They were flightless, had a foul breath and weren't exactly what she would call smart, but they were enormous and hit as hard as her chocobo when they were enraged. "Wow. Senior truly is very strong," she commented. She slowly reached towards his shoulder, but stopped before she touched him. "Um. May I...?" He gave her a long look, and nodded. She lightly traced the scars through his shirt, fascination written on her expression. "...does it hurt?"

He shook his head. "T'was merely a flesh wound, and it has long since healed." Mingxia nodded and withdrew her hand. 

The moment was broken as she shot to her feet, yelling something in Yanxian and flinging a fireball at a goblin bandit that strayed too close. It dropped Foulques' set of leatherworking tools as it fled. She came back with an indignant huff, setting the kit down beside her. "Bandits," she grumbled, sitting down beside Foulques. "They're so brazen, stealing your stuff as if we  _ aren't bloody here you swiving spawn of aurelia!" _ She blasted another goblin trying to make off with her goldsmithing kit.

"My thanks," he replied, suppressing a chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr ask prompt sent by lunarosewood23.


End file.
